What a Life
by elluciouskudo
Summary: Naruto, seorang mantan anggota militer pasukan khusus, sekarang hanya hidup seperti seorang prajurit sewaan. Terkadang ia menjadi pembunuh bayaran, atau hanya sekedar pengantar 'paket'. Suatu hari, ia mendapatkan email untuk mengantarkan sebuah paket yang cukup besar. Betapa terkejutnya ia, saat menemukan paket yang ia bawa ternyata berisi seorang wanita cantik!. M for safety.


**What a Life by elluciouskudo**

 **.**

 **Genre : Crime, Romance, Action (Sisanya mungkin menyusul)**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CKKIIIIITT**

Suara decitan ban terdengar di sebuah tikungan, tepatnya lagi di sebuah perempatan jalan di antara bangunan-bangunan yang berada sekitarnya. Di tempat itu banyak akan orang-orang dan kendaraan kecil bermotor berlalu lalang. Beberapa toko kecil ramai oleh para pembelinya.

Suasananya yang awalnya begitu riuh, namun damai.

Hingga mobil hitam tersebut tiba-tiba berbelok tajam dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu membuatnya menjadi riuh ricuh.

Orang-orang pun langsung terkejut dan segera menghindar ke tepi jalan, beberapa masuk ke dalam toko. Dan oh, sepertinya keadaan akan semakin ricuh.

Karena suara bising dari sirene polisi dengan pasti terdengar tepat setelah mobil hitam itu berhasil mendapatkan jalurnya kembali dan mulai melaju cepat. Tapi sepertinya mobil-mobil polisi di belakang agak terlambat, karena mereka tidak bisa mengikuti _drifting_ cepat dan hebat seperti mobil yang mereka kejar. Hasilnya, mereka berbelok pelan untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Meski jalan yang mereka lalui itu lurus dan mempunyai jarak yang lumayan panjang, tetapi sepertinya itu tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan kejar-kejaran dengan mulus.

Lihat saja, di sekitar sini ada kerumunan orang dan lebar tempat ini hanya cukup dilewati dua mobil, itu pun jika dipaksakan. Para polisi itu tentu mengendalikan mobil mereka dengan agak pelan, berhati-hati jika saja tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang tersenggol badan mobil karena sempitnya jalan itu. Meski mereka terlihat sekali berusaha untuk mengebut.

Tapi mungkin tidak dengan mobil hitam tersebut. Dengan 'ganas' mengebut dan tidak terlalu memedulikannya, meski beberapa kali harus sedikit menghindari orang-orang itu.

"Oi! Ini salah jalan! Ini hanya akan memperlambat kita dan membuat risiko tertangkap semakin besar!"

Protes seseorang dengan topeng kelinci putih di wajahnya, arah protesnya menuju ke samping kirinya, ke seseorang yang duduk di bangku sopir. Teriakannya yang keras membuat kedua temannya yang duduk di bangku belakang menoleh ke arahnya.

Di pangkuan mereka, terdapat masing-masing sebuah kantong besar berwarna hijau gelap. Ritsletingnya tidak tertutup sempurna, sedikit memperlihatkan apa yang akan di dalam dua buah kantong besar itu.

Lembaran uang.

"Jika saja kalian benar-benar mengikuti peraturan yang kubuat dan telah kalian sepakati, kita mungkin sudah melewati jalur yang telah kutentukan sebelumnya dan perjalanan ini mungkin akan lebih cepat dan lebih damai dibanding sekarang."

Sopir itu berbicara dengan nada tenang sambil tetap fokus membombardir mobilnya melaju. Mata safirnya tetap tidak berkedip meski sejak tadi ia terus memfokuskannya untuk mengemudikan mobil hitam itu.

"Kh-khh.."

Si topeng kelinci itu ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengelak, tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Ini memang salahnya, ah tidak, ini memang salah mereka, ia dan temannya. Minus sang sopir.

'Orang ini memang benar-benar keras kepala,'

Gerutunya dalam hati kepada sang sopir.

'Pantas saja dia.. Ah, masa bodoh.'

Tak lama, terlihat sebuah jalan yang tersambung menuju ke arah perlintasan kereta. Jalan itu berada di tikungan sebelah kiri dari jalur yang sedang mereka lalui.

'Heh.'

Sebuah cengiran tipis muncul di wajah sang sopir. Mobilnya sudah berada dijarak tikungan. Matanya menajam saat kemudian ia dengan cepat mengatur gigi dan menekan kopling mobil serta mengerem dengan kuat. Mesin besar di dalamnya bereaksi cepat. Saat itulah, mobilnya kembali melakukan _drift_ ke arah kiri di mana jalan itu berada.

 **CKKIIIIITT**

Suara decitan ban mobil kembali terdengar. Mobil itu _drifting_ dengan sempurna, bahkan sebuah tiang jalan hanya berjarak 1 centimeter dengan bumper belakang saat mobil itu sedang berbelok. Sesaat kemudian kendaraan roda empat itu sudah berada di jalur yang mengarah langsung jauh di depan dimana rel perlintasan berada.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, si sopir langsung melakukan _drag_. Beruntung jalanan di depannya kali ini benar-benar kosong, sehingga ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi.

Tapi mungkin definisi kosong bagi sang sopir itu adalah dimana tak ada manusia lagi yang berada di hadapannya. Karena ternyata masih ada beberapa mobil yang juga sedang melaju menyeberangi rel.

Saat gigi baru menyentuh angka 3, suara peringatan kereta akan lewat sudah berbunyi. Dari kejauhan pun kereta sudah terlihat. Namun, mobil hitam itu terus melaju. Sopir berambut pirang jabrik itu tampaknya tidak menunjukkan gelagat khawatir sedikit pun.

"Apa kau serius!?"

"Hei, jangan bercanda!"

Pertanyaan pun keluar dari mulut si topeng kelinci dan salah satu temannya di belakang. Mereka berteriak panik, meski mobil ini melaju cepat, mereka ragu kalau itu bisa mendahului kereta yang akan lewat setelahnya. Sopir ini benar-benar gila, pikir mereka.

Sopir itu tidak menggubris mereka, ia tetap fokus melajukan mobilnya. Jika ia salah sedikit saja dalam teknik _drag_ ini, mobilnya bisa melambat seketika dan itu bisa saja membuat mereka semua dalam benar-benar bahaya yang lebih dari sekedar tertangkap. Suara sirene polisi mungkin sudah agak jauh terdengar, namun tidak berarti mereka sudah kehilangan jejak.

Terbukti sekarang mereka sudah berada di belakang mereka, meski agak jauh. Sambil terus mengebut, mobil itu tetap bergerak lincah menyalip mobil-mobil yang menghalangi tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya sedikit pun.

Tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi jarak antar mobil hitam itu dengan rel yang di jalurnya sudah terdapat kereta yang bergerak cepat.

Hingga akhirnya mobil itu sudah menyentuh kecepatan maksimal, jarak dengan rel itu sudah habis. Bersamaan dengan kereta yang sudah di depan mata. Mobil itu terlompat sedikit karena gaya yang besar dari kecepatannya dan di samping kirinya kereta sudah siap menghantam.

Ketiga orang di dalam mobil itu menahan nafas panik melihat keluar jendela mobil, karena kereta tersebut benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat maut bagi mereka. Minus sang sopir yang tetap menatap tenang ke arah depan.

1 detik.

1 detik saja terlambat maka habislah sudah. Tapi keahlian sopir itu yang benar-benar hebat telah menyelamatkannya. Bukan hanya dari maut, namun juga dari kejaran polisi yang sepertinya sekarang sudah benar-benar tidak bisa mengikuti lagi. Akhirnya mereka berhasil kabur.

"Haah.. Aha, ahaha.. Haha..,"

Nafas lega keluar dari salah satu dari mereka. Diikuti dengan yang lain lalu perlahan berubah menjadi tawa yang keras.

Ah, lagi-lagi, minus sang sopir.

Ia hanya menyeringai kecil lalu mulai sedikit melambatkan laju mobilnya. Membuatnya kembali rileks dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama tiga orang di mobilnya ini ke tujuannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil hitam perlahan menuju sebuah taman kecil yang sepi. Mungkin itu kurang bisa disebut taman, karena tempatnya yang agak gersang serta rerumputan dimana-mana.

Di tempat itu, ada sebuah mobil lainnya berwarna kuning yang sedang terparkir bersama seseorang yang sedang bersandar di pintu mobil sambil bersedekap. Saat sebuah mobil hitam terlihat menghampiri, orang itu langsung berdiri tegak memperhatikannya. Sedikit rasa waswas terlihat di wajahnya.

Mobil itu akhirnya berhenti tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Di dalamnya, tiga orang bertopeng langsung mencoba membuka pintu, namun tidak bisa.

"Hei! Apa maksudnya ini!?"

Teriak si topeng kelinci mewakilkan teman-temannya. Si sopir hanya menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tegas.

"Kau belum membayar sisanya. Dan juga denda karena melanggar peraturan."

"Cih!"

Umpat si topeng kelinci itu kemudian menyadari kalau ia lupa untuk membayar dan juga mengingat kesalahan yang ia serta teman-temannya lakukan sebelumnya. Ia lalu merogoh sesuatu ke dalam jaket coklatnya. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia langsung mengeluarkannya dan memberinya ke sopir.

Itu sebuah amplop coklat tebal. Si sopir langsung mengambilnya dan membuka serta mulai melihat isinya. Menghitung apakah jumlah uang di dalamnya sesuai.

"Dendanya?"

Tanya si sopir sambil tetap menggenggam amplop coklat itu di tangannya. Tangannya berbalut sarung tangan hitam sepergelangan dengan jam perak di pergelangan kirinya.

"Kau makan saja dendamu ini!"

Teriak si topeng kelinci sambil menodongkan senjatanya, sebuah pistol hitam, ke arah si sopir. Siap menembakkan timah panas ke kepala pirang itu.

Namun si mata safir itu dengan sigap merebut pistolnya dengan satu tangan dan berbalik menodongnya. Ia menatapnya tajam. Si kelinci terkejut, begitu pula kedua temannya.

"Kau melanggar, kau bayar dendanya. Peraturan terakhir."

Dengan nada yang ditekankan di setiap kata, sukses membuat keringat dingin yang telah membasahi ketiga orang itu bertambah.

"K-kenapa kau bersikeras sekali sih? I-itu hanya 10 menit!"

Tukas si perampok itu dengan matanya yang bergetar ketakutan melihat ujung pistol yang berada di depan wajahnya.

Dan ia kembali bergetar hebat sambil memejamkan mata saat mendengar sebuah pistol ditembakkan ke arahnya. Tapi ia tidak merasakan apapun, saat ia membuka matanya kembali, moncong pistol itu tidak berada di depannya.

Melainkan terarah ke samping wajahnya.

"Dan telat 10 menit itulah yang membuatmu hampir mati saat ini."

Tegas si sopir lagi dan kembali menodongkan pistolnya ke wajah orang bertopeng itu. Orang yang ditodong pun langsung panik. Dengan beberapa kali anggukan cepat dan menoleh pelan ke temannya di kursi belakang, ia lalu kembali merogoh ke dalam jaketnya sesaat.

Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan langsung mengambil uang berjumlah $50 dan temannya memberikan $200 dari kantung besar hasil perampokan mereka.

Ia langsung menyerahkannya ke orang yang menodongnya dan diambil dengan tangan kirinya yang kosong. Si pirang itu kemudian menarik pistol itu dari hadapannya, mengeluarkan selot magasin pistol itu lalu mengeluarkan semua pelurunya sebelum akhirnya memasukkan selot yang telah kosong itu kembali.

Si kelinci itu kebingungan apa yang sedang dilakukannya, namun kemudian ia disodorkan pistol tak berpeluru itu kembali. Ia melirik sejenak ke wajah si pirang itu.

'Dia mengeluarkan pelurunya agar aku tak bisa macam-macam, sialan.'

Umpatnya dalam hati sambil menerima pistol itu kembali. Detik berikutnya, suara kunci terbuka terdengar, tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia dan teman-temannya keluar dari mobil itu dengan tergesa-gesa, meski sedikit terhambat karena panik jadi mereka kesulitan membuka sabuk pengaman.

Setelah keluar, mereka pun langsung menuju ke mobil kuning dengan temannya yang sedang menunggu tadi. Satu-persatu dari mereka pun segera masuk, namun si topeng kelinci berhenti sejenak sambil memegang pintu mobil.

Ia menoleh ke arah mobil hitam, tepatnya kepada si sopir pirang. Ia mengacungkan kedua jari tengahnya dengan lidahnya yang menjulur keluar. Persis sekali kelakuannya itu dengan anak-anak nakal.

Si pirang hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Si kelinci pun kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mobil kuning itu pun menyala dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Si pirang terus memperhatikan mereka hingga sampai mereka tidak terlihat lagi dari dalam mobil hitamnya.

Matanya kemudian beralih ke tumpukan uang di hadapannya.

Ia lalu memasukkan $250 tadi dan mencampurkannya dengan uang di dalam amplop coklat di genggamannya. Ia lalu memasukkannya ke dalam _tuxedo_ -nya dan mulai menghidupkan mobilnya untuk segera pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV Start**

Aku baru saja menghidupkan tv saat sebuah berita sedikit membuatku terkejut heran sekaligus membuatku ingin sekali tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Orang-orang yang tadi siang menjadi penumpangku tertangkap basah karena mobil kuning yang di tumpangi mereka mengalami kebocoran ban lalu menabrak sebuah bangunan. Satu penumpang di depan tewas terlempar keluar mobil karena tidak menggunakan sabuk pengaman.

"Heh."

Aku pun hanya mendengus kecil dan memperhatikan berita itu dengan saksama. Aku melanjutkan kembali acara makan malamku hari ini. Tidak terlalu mewah memang, namun cukup bergizi tinggi. Lebih dari cukup untuk kembali mengisi energiku yang terbuang sehabis 'bekerja' tadi.

Pekerjaan yang kulakukan setiap hari ini memang bisa dikatakan berbeda pada pekerjaan umumnya. Bisa dibilang, aku ini bekerja serabutan. Namun, bukan pekerjaan serabutan secara umum yangku maksud.

Seperti siang tadi saja salah satu contohnya. Aku mendapat pesanan untuk membantu para perampok bank kabur menggunakan mobilku. Berjalan lancar, namun sedikit menyebalkan karena orang-orang itu menyebalkan. Namun, ya sudahlah, pekerjaanku hari ini juga sudah selesai.

Ah, perlu kuberitahu bahwa aku sebenarnya lebih sering dan suka mengantarkan barang. Aku ini bukanlah seorang sopir taksi gelap yang selalu membantu membawa orang jahat kabur. Aku tidak terlalu suka jika membawa orang karena mereka lebih sering berisik dan merepotkan. Hanya kebetulan saja kali ini aku terima karena tidak ada tawaran lain. Dan aku sedang bosan pula.

Sebenarnya, barang yang sering kuantarkan pun tidak jauh dari kata kejahatan dan ilegal. Meski aku tidak pernah melihat isi paket yang kuantar, namun aku bisa mengetahui isinya hanya dari bentuk bungkusnya serta berat dan baunya.

Daya pikirku ini tajam, jadi aku bahkan bisa membedakan mana paket yang bersisi senjata api ilegal dan mana paket yang berisi ribuan butir kokain meski kedua paket itu di letakan pada dua koper berbeda namun dengan jenis yang sama.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal senjata api, aku teringat sesuatu. Benda yang jarang kugunakan dalam pekerjaanku yang kusimpan di dalam kamarku.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya aku selesai menghabiskan makananku. Aku langsung menuju dapur untuk mencuci peralatan makan yang baru saja kupakai dan meletakkannya kembali ke lemari dimana mereka seharusnya berada.

Aku pun beranjak menuju kamarku, ke tempat tidurku, untuk segera beristirahat di hari yang sedikit melelahkan ini. Aku membuka pintu kamarku saat akhirnya aku sampai. Di dalam, lampu kamar secara otomatis hidup saat aku melenggang masuk.

Dan pada saat itu juga lah, sebuah suara email masuk dari laptopku yang sengaja kubiarkan hidup sejak sebelum aku makan malam. Aku menoleh sesaat lalu menghampirinya. Saat jarakku sudah dekat, aku meraih mouse dengan tangan kananku lalu segera membuka notifikasi email di layar.

Aku pun mengeklik emailnya dan terbuka sebuah halaman berisikan pesan masuk.

 _From_ : anxiety

1 Paket, 50-60 Kg, di bawah jembatan Ame, letakkan dibagasi belakang, besok, pukul 09:00 pagi. Tujuan Pelabuhan Kiri, lewati pegunungan, kontainer Biru ke-11 dari jalan masuk utama. Uang muka $15.000.

Heh, hebat sekali.

Emailnya tidak kukenal, nama serta inisial pun tidak ada. Namun memang begitulah seharusnya. Tidak boleh ada nama, salah satu peraturanku dalam melakukan pekerjaan ini.

Perlu diketahui, dari Ame ke Kiri menghabiskan waktu setengah hari lebih jika melewati jalan pegunungan, namun situasinya benar-benar menguntungkan, jika kita membicarakan soal bisnis ilegal. Daerah itu terlalu jarang di lewati, polisi pun hanya terlihat satu bulan sekali saja, itu pun mereka hanya mengendarai motor biasa.

Alasan mengapa tempat itu jarang dilalui orang dikarenakan jalanan itu cukup ekstrem, melewati tepi gunung yang hanya bisa dilewati satu truk besar tanpa pagar apapun untuk menghalangi jatuhnya mereka itu bukanlah hal yang biasa lagi kan?. Ya, meski dipinggir jalanan itu masih terdapat tempat, namun itu juga bukanlah hal yang bagus karena struktur tanahnya yang miring dan berpasir.

Tapi, aku tidak khawatir akan hal itu sama sekali. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, aku sudah sering melewati tempat itu. Jadi aku sudah menguasai jalanannya.

Aku kemudian langsung menutupnya tanpa membalas satu kata pun dan juga mematikan laptopku.

Ah, untung saja mobil sudah kubersihkan tadi sore. Aku hanya perlu mempersiapkan beberapa barang lagi untuk dibawa. Aku akan mempersiapkannya besok pagi. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini, aku ingin beristirahat.

Perlahan aku duduk di kasur empukku lalu membaringkan tubuhku. Namun, aku masih belum menutup mataku rapat. Sejenak aku teringat sesuatu di masa laluku. Sekejap pula aku langsung menghilangkan pikiran itu dan mulai melelapkan diriku untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah mengapa temperatur udara hari begitu dingin menusuk. Ini sudah pukul 08:58 tapi suhu udara persis sekali dengan keadaan di malam hari. Bahkan dengan berada di dalam mobil hitamku yang _air cleaner_ nya sengaja kumatikan. Hah, untung aku sarapan makanan hangat dengan baik hari ini.

Aku mengemudikan mobilku perlahan menuruni sebuah jalan kecil menuju sungai, tepatnya menuju ke arah bawah jembatan yang sekarang sudah terlihat di penglihatanku. Mobilku sudah turun dengan baik dan sekarang sedang melaju di sebuah jalan lurus berumput.

Di penglihatanku pula kemudian, agak jauh di depan, aku melihat mobil hitam yang agak besar terparkir dengan dua orang yang terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu di samping luarnya.

Mereka menungguku.

Mereka langsung bergerak ke belakang mobil mereka saat melihatku sudah datang. Aku terus mengemudikan mobilku hingga sampai di samping belakang mobil mereka. Aku hanya berhenti dan memperhatikan.

Mereka mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam mobilnya, aku tidak sempat melihatnya saat aku melirik ke kaca spion karena lebih dulu terhalang oleh dua orang yang menggotong benda itu. Salah satu orang lalu membuka bagasi belakangku dengan satu tangannya, lalu bersama temannya ia meletakan benda itu ke dalam bagasi. Suara 'buk' cukup terdengar di telingaku.

Mereka kemudian langsung menutup bagasi belakang mobilku. Aku terus memperhatikan sampai salah satu dari mereka tetap berada di belakang bagasi dan melihat tajam ke kaca spion, melihatku.

Aku hanya balik menatapnya hingga ia berlalu pergi kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Aku diam sejenak kemudian melirik ke arah jam tanganku sesaat sambil tetap memegang kemudi.

Suara mobil berlalu memasuki pendengaranku. Mereka sudah pergi. Berarti aku pun juga harus segera mengantarkan paket ini. Jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 09:00 tepat. Aku pun menarik nafas sejenak, ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang melelahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sekitar 2 jam berlalu sejak aku mulai berangkat mengantarkan paket. Aku baru memasuki kawasan pegunungan selama kurang lebih 20 menit dimana aku akan memutar cukup jauh.

Jalan pegunungan ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya saat keluar dari daerah tersebut, kita akan menemukan sebuah jalan. Jalan ini lah yang membuat rute memutar pegunungan ini menjadi lama, selain karena jaraknya yang panjang, ini adalah jalan keluar satu-satunya dari pegunungan menuju jalan kampung kecil yang kemudian akan membawa kita ke jalan raya utama.

Kampung itu juga cukup terisolir menurutku. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat sebuah mobil pengangkut atau bahkan sekedar tiang listrik saat melewatinya. Meski sekitar 30 kilometer sebelum tempat itu ada sebuah minimarket kecil. Cukup jauh memang.

Entah kenapa, itu sangat mengganggu pikiranku dulu. Aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu karena itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganku. Terlalu merepotkan jika aku terus memikirkannya.

Dan entah kenapa pula, suara musik di mobilku mati tiba-tiba. Merusak suasana saja. Aku langsung mengarahkan jari telunjuk tangan kananku untuk memencet tombol di pemutar musik. Tapi tidak ada respons. Aku memencetnya lagi. Tetap tidak ada juga, aku melirik sesaat.

Aku kemudian memencet tombol _off_ agar harapan pemutar itu bisa bekerja normal lagi saat aku menghidupkannya kembali. Aku biarkan sejenak sambil terus melanjutkan menyetir hingga pemutar itu benar-benar mati.

Setelah memastikan kalau telah benar-benar mati, aku langsung menekan tombol untuk menghidupkannya kembali. Ah, akhirnya. Saat benda itu telah kembali hidup, aku segera mencari _playlist_ musikku tadi yang sempat mati. Aku kemudian memilih salah satu lagu dan memutarnya.

Aku langsung kembali mengalihkan perhatianku untuk mengemudi.

1 Detik.

2 Detik.

3 Detik.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan tak ada terdengar suara musik apapun. Aku kembali melirik dan menekan tombol untuk coba menggantinya dengan musik lain, mungkin saja akan berhasil.

Namun tetap tidak ada suara. Detik demi detik musikku tetap berjalan namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Aku mencoba membesarkan suaranya kembali.

Dan tetap tidak bisa.

Oke, ini menjengkelkan sekali.

Berkali-kali aku menekan tombol dengan cepat karena kesalnya hingga perhatianku teralihkan dari jalanan. Hasilnya, aku lupa jika di jalan ini ada sebuah tanggul cukup besar.

Dan karena mobilku masih dalam kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, alhasil roda depanku menabrak cukup keras tanggul tersebut hingga bagian depan mobilku sedikit terlompat. Aku terkejut dan kembali memegang kemudi dengan kedua tanganku. Dasar sialan.

Bagian bagasi belakang mobilku juga tak mau kalah, berguncang hebat hingga paket yang berada di bagasi itu juga terbanting keras. Suaranya membuatku kembali terkejut sedikit karena volumenya yang cukup besar ditambah dengan suara-suara benturan peralatanku lainnya disana. Ouh, semoga benda yang kubawa itu baik-baik saja.

Dengan cepat aku menekan rem untuk mengurangi laju mobil sesaat, aku ingin mengumpulkan kembali fokusku. Ini berbahaya sekali, aku masih berada di daerah pegunungan. Untung saja jalan yang sedang kulalui ini lurus, tanpa tanjakan maupun turunan serta belokan.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri.

Dasar bodoh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 5 menit berlalu dan aku mulai mendengar suara aneh dari belakang mobilku. Suaranya cukup mengganggu dengan ritme yang tidak beraturan. Suara itu juga disertai guncangan kecil pada bagian belakang mobil.

Ah sial, ban belakang bocor. Pasti karena tanggul tadi. Tapi aku sedikit heran, karena bukankah yang menabrak paling keras itu adalah ban bagian depan?.

Aku kemudian melihat-lihat ke depan mobil melalui jendela untuk mencari tempat yang tepat untuk memberhentikan mobil ini. Haah, sial. Padahal baru kemarin kuperiksa kondisi mobil ini termasuk bannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku menemukannya. Perlahan aku mengarahkan mobilku ke arah kanan untuk menepi di tempat yang baru saja kutemukan. Aku sedikit mengatur posisinya sebentar lalu mematikannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi aku langsung keluar dan menuju bagian belakang mencari ban yang bocor.

Ternyata yang bocor adalah ban sebelah kiri, dengan keadaan yang sudah sangat mengempis hingga terlihat seperti pelek ban itu menyentuh langsung dengan tanah. Cukup parah, sepertinya bukan hanya karena tanggul.

Aku menuju bagasi mobil lalu membukanya.

Dan akhirnya aku melihat paket itu.

Sebuah kantong besar berwarna hitam dengan ritsleting untuk membukanya. Sesaat, setelah sebelum aku benar-benar membuka bagasi, aku melihat sedikit gerakan kecil di kantong itu.

Seperti sebuah gerakan refleks yang cepat.

Atau bisa dibilang, terkejut.

Kau tahu, aku mungkin bilang jika aku tidak terlalu suka untuk membawa orang dalam pekerjaanku. Aku juga bilang jika aku lebih suka membawa barang-barang dalam bentuk paket.

Tapi lain halnya dengan membawa seseorang dengan status sebagai paket barang.

Ah ya, aku yakin sekali jika di dalam kantong itu ada seseorang. Pantas saja ditulis jika paketku kali ini seberat 50-60 kilogram. Itu adalah berat sedikit di bawah rata-rata manusia. Dan aku sepertinya yakin kenapa orang itu berada dalam kantong dan mengapa tujuannya adalah pelabuhan. Satu hal lagi yang pasti adalah orang itu masih hidup.

Meski sepertinya ia sekarang sedang ketakutan dan berpura-pura kembali pingsan saat aku membuka bagasi. Aku terus menatapnya dan perlahan mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil sebuah ban mobil yang berada di bawahnya. Aku menggunakan sebelah tanganku untuk menahan kantong berisi dirinya itu saat aku mengambil ban.

Ia terjatuh sedikit dan sepertinya ia menahan suaranya, samar terdengar pekikan kecil.

Ups, maaf.

Aku tidak tahu ia pria atau wanita. Aku tidak bisa memastikannya hanya dari pekikan kecil seperti itu. Aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku ke peralatan yang akan membantuku mengganti ban yang berada di dalam bagasi.

Aku akan memikirkan ia nanti. Atau mungkin, tidak perlu kupikirkan sama sekali.

Aku kemudian mulai menuju banku yang bocor dan mulai melakukan proses penggantiannya. Saat aku mulai menaikkan mobilku menggunakan salah satu alat, aku sedikit kesulitan karena beban yang cukup berat mengisi bagian belakang.

Saat aku memeriksa ban bocor itu, akhirnya aku tau penyebabnya.

Sebuah batang besi seukuran paku besar menancap di karet ban itu. Ah, sial.

Tahap demi tahap aku selesaikan dengan cepat dan sekarang ban mobilku sudah terganti. Aku kembali membawa peralatanku serta ban di tanganku dan mulai memasukkannya ke bagasi. Aku berhenti sejenak saat ingin memasukkan ban besar ini ke dalam bagasi.

Haruskah aku meletakkannya di atasnya? Di atas orang itu?.

Ah tidak. Aku bukan orang yang begitu kejam. Ban ini lumayan berat. Mungkin tidak bagiku, karena aku saja hanya membawanya dengan satu tangan. Kekuatan tanganku sudah terlatih sempurna saat aku berada di dalam militer dulu. Berat seperti ini bukan apa-apa bagiku.

Tapi baginya? Mungkin memang tidak terlalu berat sampai-sampai bisa meretakkan tulang, tapi sangat mengganggu saat kau ditimpa dengannya dan tidak bisa bergerak.

Tanpa pikir panjang akhirnya aku meletakan kembali ban itu di tanah, lalu mengulurkan tanganku untuk menggotong kantong hitam itu keluar dan meletakkannya di tempat yang sama. Lagi-lagi aku mendengar pekikan 'kyaa' kecil.

Aku memasukkan ban itu terlebih dahulu ke dalam bagasi dan meletakannya di samping tumpukkan terpal hijau dimana aku meletakkan peralatanku di sekitarnya. Jadi, orang itu tidak ada tertimpa apapun nanti dan akan tidur dengan posisi yang nyaman.

Aku berbalik dan mulai mengangkatnya untuk kupindahkan kembali ke bagasi. Saat aku meletakkannya, aku membantunya untuk mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman dengan menggeser-geser kakinya yang tertutup kantong itu serta kepalanya.

Saat kupikir sudah bagus, aku baru saja memegang kap bagasi saat aku mendengar sebuah isakan yang cukup keras.

Haah, kenapa pula dia harus menangis sekarang sih.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri saat mendengar seseorang menangis langsung ditelingaku. Beberapa saat aku diam memikirkan antara aku harus melihatnya atau tidak. Jika aku membuka dan melihatnya, itu sama saja aku melanggar peraturanku sendi—,

Ah, masa bodoh.

Perlahan namun pasti, aku menyambar ritsleting itu dan membuka kantong hitam tersebut.

Dan Saat itulah, segala fokus dan pandanganku teralihkan kepada sosok di dalamnya.

Sesosok wanita cantik dengan air mata yang bergelinang di pipi putih kemerahannya yang halus. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang terlihat lebih pucat dari milikku, tergerai berantakan. Lakban serta kain hitam yang digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya terbuka longgar hingga jatuh ke bawah dagunya, memperlihatkan mulutnya yang mungil.

Dan matanya, terbuka, menatap sendu ke arahku.

Mata lavender yang sanggup menghipnotisku beberapa detik.

Aku termangu menatap kecantikan wanita itu. Baju putih—Tidak, sepertinya lebih cocok jika kusebut kain yang panjang, yang menutupi tubuhnya itu basah karena keringat membanjirinya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali perlahan. Mencoba menyadarkan diriku sendiri dari keindahan makhluk yang terbungkus hina di hadapanku ini.

"Jangan menangis. Itu menyebalkan. Diam atau kupukuli dengan keras kau hingga kembali pingsan."

Gertakku padanya. Hei, aku tidak akan benar-benar memukulnya. Dimana harga diriku dan derajat sebagai seorang lelaki jantan jika aku dengan gampang memukul wanita yang tidak berdaya?.

Aku kemudian diam. Tanpa diduga, ia juga ikut diam. Menghentikan tangisnya. Aku mengernyitkan sebelah alisku.

Tatapan wajahnya perlahan berubah. Dari yang awalnya sedih, hingga tiba-tiba menatapku tajam sesaat setelah ia memejamkan matanya. Alisku mengernyit lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Keluarkan dan lepaskan aku. Sekarang."

Dia berkata dengan nada yang tegas. Dan itu membuatku terkejut heran. Ia baru saja menangis terisak-isak, lalu sekarang ekspresi wajahnya berubah 180 derajat dalam sekejap. Aku balik menatapnya. Dari nadanya tidak terdengar ketakutan sama sekali. Lalu kenapa dia tadi menangis hah?.

Ah tidak, ia bukannya tidak takut. Ia hanya mencoba bersikap tidak takut dari mulutnya. Tapi sayangnya, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan getaran di badanmu nona. Tubuhnya bergetar sangat jelas saat aku mulai memperhatikan.

Aku hanya menyeringai kecil. Dia hebat juga. Meski begitu ia tetap mencoba untuk menatapku tajam. Tapi tunggu dulu, aku teringat sesuatu. Perjalanan ini akan memakan waktu yang lama. Dan aku baru tahu jika paket yang kubawa ini ternyata adalah manusia, seorang wanita, yang dibungkus dalam kantong yang diletakkan di sebuah bagasi.

Jika memang wanita ini akan dibutuhkan dalam keadaan hidup, seharusnya mereka tidak mengirimnya dengan cara seperti ini. Jika saja tadi aku tidak mengalami ban bocor, aku tidak akan pernah tahu kalau ada seseorang dibagasi sempit ini dan ia akan mati karena terjebak selama lebih dari 6 jam karena kehabisan oksigen.

Kecuali mereka ingin menjebakku.

Karena sebenarnya, meski aku tidak akan melihat isi paketnya, tapi lambat laun pasti dia juga akan sadar seperti saat ini dan dia kemungkinan akan berteriak sehingga aku mau tidak mau akan membukanya. Salah satu buktinya adalah lakban dan kain yang melekat pada bagian mulutnya yang seperti sengaja tidak dibuat terlalu rapat.

Mereka ingin akan menghabisiku nanti dengan alasan aku telah melihat isi paketnya dan menghapus segala jejak yang ada. Hah, terlalu mudah untuk dibaca.

"Heh, tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk berani, nona."

Ujarku sambil tetap dengan seringaianku padanya.

"Lepaskan atau aku akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya! Orang-orang pasti akan mendengar suaraku, lalu kemudian kau akan dikepung disini!"

Rontanya sekali lagi dengan nada yang tegas, mencoba menakut-nakutiku. Aku tertawa keras saat mendengarnya. Kemudian, aku kembali menatapnya. Kali ini, akulah yang akan menakut-nakutinya.

"Coba saja wanita naif. Aku akan memperkosamu disini, sekarang juga, lalu kau boleh berteriak sekeras yang kau bisa hingga pita suaramu putus. Di tempat seperti ini bahkan tidak akan ada satu semut pun yang akan datang mendengar teriakkanmu."

Ancamku lagi dengan menekankan setiap kalimat sambil menatap wajahnya dengan horor, yang sepertinya berhasil memberi efek kepadanya. Tapi..,

Sepertinya gertakkanku kelewatan. Dia sepertinya benar-benar ketakutan sampai-sampai wajahnya yang ia berusaha keras untuk menatapku tajam mulai kembali dihiasi air mata yang jatuh dari mata indahnya. Bibirnya juga mulai bergetar.

Ah, sial. Aku malah membuatnya tambah buruk.

Sejenak melihatnya seperti itu ingin membuatku tertawa lagi karena kuanggap lucu, namun perasaan tidak enak di hatiku juga terus menguat melihat seorang wanita, yang terkonfirmasi masihlah seorang gadis berkat gertakanku tadi, mulai menangis kembali.

"Haah, sudahlah. Itu menyebalkan."

Entah apa yang kupikirkan. Aku meraih wajahnya dengan sebelah tanganku. Menyentuh pipi halusnya dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir satu persatu. Dia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Hasilnya, aku berhasil membuatnya diam.

"Tapi jika kau benar-benar memang tidak bisa diam, aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan hal-hal kasar lain berikutnya."

"Dan aku hanya ingin bekerja dengan baik. Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak ingat dimana aku meletakan hati nuraniku."

Tegasku kemudian padanya sebelum ia berpikir macam-macam tentang perlakuanku. Dengan sigap aku membetulkan ikatan penutup mulutnya, sontak ia kembali sadar dari lamunannya dan mengeluarkan erangan keras. Ah, masih belum cukup. Aku melepaskan dasi hitamku dan menggunakannya untuk menyumpal mulutnya saat penutupnya kubuka kembali.

Aku tidak peduli jika aku ketahuan telah melihat isi paketnya. Toh, dari awal mereka memang sudah berniat menjebakku. Aku hanya tinggal menghajar mereka, tidak peduli siapapun.

Aku lalu menutup ritsleting kantong hitam itu dengan sigap. Aku kemudian menutup bagasinya. Memastikan bahwa telah terkunci, aku diam sejenak. Dan memikirkan apa yang baru saja kusadari, aku menghela nafas panjang.

Aku kembali depan dan membuka pintu mobil lalu segera masuk. Ah, mungkin aku harus membelikan makanan untuknya. Tidak, bukan karena kasihan sebenarnya. Tapi itu adalah keharusan.

Menjaga paket tetap dalam kondisi baik itu salah satu tugasku juga bukan?

Aku menyalakan mobilku kembali. Perjalanan ini ternyata akan lebih merepotkan dari yang kukira. Perlahan mobilku juga berjalan kembali menyusuri jalanan di pegunungan ini.

Sekali lagi, aku menarik nafas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan kuat.

Kau bodoh sekali Naruto, benar-benar bodoh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued..**


End file.
